Four Times Rose and Scorpius Accidentally Held Hands
by Dis-Iz-Da-Lyfe
Summary: Four Times Rose and Scorpius Accidentally Held Hands and the one time they meant to hold hands.


The 4 times that Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy accidentally held hands, and the one time they meant too.

* * *

I. Rose stumbled into the great hall with the rest of the first years, the boat ride had been horrible, she had gotten sick, almost fell off the boat, and she had to sit with her cousin and his obnoxious 'friend'. And those were just the key bad things. Her eyes widened as she looked up at the ceiling, it was charmed, her mum had explained to her before she left for hogwarts. There were five main tables, four right when you enter the great hall, the other one up 2 steps, where the proffesors and headmaster sat. Rose looked around in amazment, she didn't know it would look like this. In front of the proffesors table there was a small stool with a hat on top.

The hat burst into song and Rose gasped, that was just plain weird. Hats, shouldn't sing. Soon enough the song ended. A proffesor started talking, "I'll be calling you up by your first name, in alphabetical order."

"Alyssa, Manket." The proffesor calls as the young girl walks up. She sits on the stool and not a moment later the hat shouts Hufflepuff as the table erupts into cheers.

Rose gets more and more nervous as the R's come nearer. "Rohan, Halger." The proffesor calls. Rose panicks, not caring who is next to her, she grabs his or her hand and bites her lip. She looks to the side to mutter an apology and is met by a boy, hair a light blonde, eyes a blue gray. She lets go of his hand.

"Sorry, I'm Rose Weasley." She smiles. The boy returns it.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy." The boy says.

"Malfoy? My father has said some things about yours, good and bad." Rose shrugs.

"Mine too."

"Rose, Weasley." The professor calls.

"I hope we're in the same house." Scorpius smiles at her as he pushes her up the stairs.

Turns out, they both make it into Gryffindor.

* * *

II.

"Come along now, class!" Professor what's her face shouts. It's only the third day of 3rd year and yet, we had to go outside - at midnight - and watch the stars... To apparently find out our future. Why, I don't know.

"How much longer?" Sabrina, a hufflepuff, whines.

"Not much farther!" The professor calls. "I'll be assigning you into pairs." She explains as we settle down near the lake.

"Can we pick the partners?" Gregory, a Slytherin, asks.

"No." The professor says sternly. She starts calling off last names and I wait. "Malfoy and Weasley!" She yells. My face falls, Scorpius and I had been acquantinces before we had a disagreement. Ever since then, we've ignored each other.

I grumble and walk over to him, we walk to where we can see the sky vlearly and lay doen, Scorpius makes sure to be ag least arm distance away. I stretch out my arms but I feel my pinkie brush something... His pinkie.

"Sorry." I mutter, moving my hand. I feel a slight brush on the pinkie that touched Malfoy's and I look at it out of the corner of my eye. Scorpius slowly reaches his pinkie out, laying it on mine. He moves his pinkie back and forth, but we don't say anything to each other. I make the bold move of intertwining our fingers.

Scorpius doesn't pull away, he interlocks them tighter. I smile.

* * *

III.

Scorpius and Rose are comparing notes and their tests scores in the busiest corridor in Hogwarts, it's also the most packed. Rose shoves a paper into Scorpius's hands before elbowing a 5th year behind her who, accidentally or not, smacked and groped her butt. She rolls her eyes and goes back to notes with Scorpius.

"How did you get 101%?!" Rose asks, in exclamation. Scorpius just smirks.

"I didn't spend the whole time doodling." Scorpius takes back his paper.

"I wasn't doodling! I was simply drawing some beautiful pictures for Professor Bartner." Rose huffs.

"Whatever you say, Rose." Scorpius laughs.

"You know, I got a 100% on last frida-" Rose is cut off, Scorpius is gone. She looks behind her to see Scorpius drifting down the hall in a mass of students. She huffs, it's rude to just do that, they were talking, don't other people care? People had no idea how hard it was to talk to someone... While they are halfway down the hallway! Seriously, manners anyone?

Rose sighs and runs down the corridor, grabbing a struggling Scorpius' hand. She yanks him out of the mass and pulls him to her. She then proceeds to walk, talking to Scorpius about the test again, never letting go if his hand. She seems nonchalant but Scorpius is red, RED! And he's panicking, his hands are starting to sweat and Rose takes no notice.

"Are you okay, you coming down with a bug?" Rose asks putting her hands on his face, seeing if he has a fever.

"Something like that." Scorpius grins.

* * *

IIII.

Rose walked onto the quiditch field she was nervous. Very, very nervous. Today was her first quiditch match. She sits on her broom and kicks off, flying up to the little citcle being made, she floats next to Scorpius who gives her a thumbs up. A whistle blows and dveryone soars in different directions, she flys towards the goals. She watches closely. A Ravenclaw is flying with the quaffle in hand, she watches as he shoots for the bottom left goal, she flys over there, does a flip which makes the back of her broom hit the quaffle, she winks at the Ravenclaw. He scowls but blushes, not everyday THE Rose Weasley winks at someone.

Scorpius looks from a distance, pretending to Look for a Bludger to hit. He flies over and gives Rose a thumbs up. She returns it right before catching the quaffle. He smiles. She throws it to Fred Weasley who makes a goal. James looks around before speeding towards the ground, the snitch. Rose watches in awe as he reaches for it, grasping it.

"And James-Sexy-As-Hell-Potter catches the snitch!" Jamie Jordan reads the line she remembers, after all, James always catches the snitch.

They fly to the ground and Rose hugs her cousin, she then runs towards Scorpius, wrapping her arms around him, he hugs back, picks her up, and twirls her around. He lets go and they high-five, locking their hands together, Rose then proceeds to kiss Svorpius on the cheek. He blushes a but and kisses her back. Their hands still locked together. They follow the others off the field, going back to the Gryffindor commonroom.

"Scorpius! get your hands away from my cousin!" Al Potter, Scorpius' best friend, yells. Scorpius and Rose look down, before letting go and blushing.

* * *

V.

"Rose." Scorpius whispers to his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her waist. Yes, girlfriend.

***flashback***

Rose and Scorpius sit down by the lake, they lean against a tree trunk and take out their books. The library was closed due to James Potter and Fred Weasley who had set off a fee of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes things. The Gryffindor common room, due to Al Potter setting off a stink bomb. And the Great Hall was full.

Scorpius flipped the page in his book with his long skinny finger, Rose watches curiously ad he flicks a fly off it, he traces some words on the side, written by him. He sighs deeply and flicks the page again. Rose shakes her head and grins.

"Scorp, something wrong?"She asks, Scorpius jumps.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, fine." He fake-smiles.

"Oh come off it, tell me." Rose urges.

"Well there's this girl..." Scorpius starts, dragging off, Rose's face falls, but... She thought he liked her... She quickly puts on a fake smile.

"And?" She questions.

"She's a good friend, she's really sweet, and she-she has red hair." Scorp says, blushing. Lily? Roxeanne?

"Oh? Is it Lily?" Rose asks.

Scorpius laughs, actually laughs. In between breaths he chokes out, "Hell, no!"

"Who is it?"

"Bloody hell Rose! It's you." Scorpius smiles.

"What?" Rose asks, Scorpius grabs her hand.

"I love you." Scorpius smiles. rose looks astonished before squeezing his hand.

"I love you too."

***end of flashback***

Scorpius grabs Rose's hand and smiles.

* * *

**Typed on my phone, sorry for mistakes.**

**Not my usual writing type.**

**Review, if you like it :)**


End file.
